Steam Roulette
Steam Roulette is one of the main Inside Gaming series. Adam, Bruce, and James are forced to randomly play games from steam. They mostly get crap, but every once in a while they stumble upon a true gem. Concept Steam Roulette is exactly what its name suggests. The gang, using a steam press account, uses a program that randomly selects a game out of Steam's catalogue, and what ever game it lands on, they play. Games are usually only played once per steam roulette session, and may last for a few minutes to an hour unless they turn into a series. Adam plays the game, while Bruce and James watch. They riff on the game until they grow bored, or run out of jokes. Then they spin the wheel again. Episode List * TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES- Full Livestream *GOTTA GO FAST- Full Livestream * VAMPIRES SUCK- Full Livestream * MINECRAFT SUCKS? * EVERYTHING LOOKS LIKE A PENIS- Full Livestream * SMOKE OUT with NANCY DREW- Full Livestream * STEAM ROULETTE SUCKS- Full Livestream * THE FUTURE SUCKS- Full Livestream * RACING FOR DUMMIES- Full Livestream * XXXTREME MAN-SHOOT- Full Livestream * BETTER than UNCHARTED? No.- Full Livestream * CHOO CHOO, B*TCH- Full Livestream * DUKE NUKEM SUCKS- Full Livestream *THE QUEST FOR BREASTS *UNDERWATER BABES and ABRAHAM LINCOLN * WHO NEEDS HALF-LIFE 3?!? * NAKED CHICKS and NAKED DUDES * WE ARE GOD! (Pervert Edition) * ALL GAMES ARE TERRIBLE *MOST BROKEN GAME EVER? Yes. * BEST GAME EVER? No. * WORST FLIGHT SIM EVER * WORST ADVENTURE GAME EVER * Call Of Duty MOD for Doom Series Spawned From Steam Roulette *Chaser *Unearthed: Trail Of Ibn Battuta *SiN Episodes: Emergence *The Sims 3 Precious Gems * The Conductor Games Played On Steam Roulette =#= *140 =A= *A-Train 8 *A New Beginning: Final Cut *Agarest: Generations of War * Agatha Christie: Evil Under the Sun (Skipped) *Age Of Empire III: Complete Collection (Skipped) *Achron *Another World *AquaNox *Arma Tactics *articy:draft SE =B= *Batman: Arkham City GOTY (Skipped) *Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain *BRAINPIPE: A Plunge to Unhumanity *Bridge It *Bunch of Heroes =C= *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Multiplayer (Skipped) * Capsized *Castle Storm *Chameleon Gems * Chaos Theory (Skipped) *Chaser *Cold War *Conquest of Elysium 3 =D= *Dangerous High School Girls in Trouble! *Dark *Darkest Hour: Europe '44-'45 *Dark Fall 1: The Journal *DEFCON *Delta Force 2 *Delta Force Xtreme 2 *Diamond Dan *Divine Divinity *Doorways *Driver: Parallel Lines * Duke Caribbean: Life's A Beach *Duke Nukem 3D: Megaton Edition *Dusty Revenge =E= *Europa Universalis: Rome - Vae Victics (Skipped) * Escape Goat *eXceed 2nd - Vampire REX =F= *F-16 Multirole Fighter * F-22 Lightning 3 *F1 2012 *Fallen Enchantress * Field Runners 2 (Skipped) *Freedom Force *Future Wars =G= *Garry's Mod *Gettysburg: Armored Warfare *Go Home Dinosaurs! *Guncraft =H= *Hammerwatch * Hegemony Gold: Wars of Ancient Greece (Skipped) * Heli Heroes * Heroes of Annihilated Empires *Hitman: Absolution (Skipped) *Hive *Hot Wheels: World's Best Driver *Hyper Fighters =I= *Insaniquarium Deluxe *Interstellar Marines *ItzaBitza =J= =K= *Kairo =L= *Lumines: Advanced Pack (Skipped) =M= *Magrunner: Dark Pulse *Making History: The Calm and the Storm *March of the Eagles *Medal of Honor (Skipped) *Multiwinia =N= *Nancy Drew: Alibi in Ashes =O= *Omerta - Damsel in Distress (Skipped) * Omikron - The Nomad Soul *Oniken =P= * Panzer Corps *Papers Please * Pinball FX2 (Skipped) * Pride of Nations (Skipped) =Q= =R= *Rekoil *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City *Ricochet *Ridge Racer Unbounded * Risk: Factions *Rochard (Skipped) *Runaway: The Dream of the Turtle *Runespell: Overture *rymdkapsel =S= *Samantha Swift and the Golden Touch *Shattered Suns *Sid Meier's Civilization V (Skipped) * Silent Hill: Homecoming (Skipped) *SiN Episodes: Emergence *SNOW *Space Quest Collection *Sparkle 2 Evo * Spellforce 2 (Skipped) *Spore * Stalin vs. Martians (Skipped) *Stardrive *Star Trek (Skipped) * Steam Bandits: Outpost *Stronghold Crusader Extreme * Superfrog HD * Sweet Lily Dreams =T= *The Cat Lady (Skipped) * The Mighty Quest for Epic Loot (Skipped) * The Sims 3 *The Ultimate Doom *Tiny & Big: Grandpa's Leftovers *ToCA Race Driver 3 *Tomb Raider III: Adventures of Lara Croft *Tower of Guns *TrackMania Valley * Tropico =U= *Unearthed: Trail Of Ibn Battuta *Unepic =V= * Vox =W= *Westward *Wings of Prey =X= =Y= *Yar's Revenge * You Don't Know Jack Headrush *You Need A Budget 4 (YNAB) =Z= *Zuma Deluxe Trivia *The Steam Roulette program can be found here: Steam Roulette Links Live stream directory, by LifetimeGamerChick: Part 1 Part 2 Category:Inside Gaming Series